Truth or Dare
by Chiisai1
Summary: ehem... just taking a break. ;) Dita, Misty, Hibiki, Duero and Bart play truth or dare. It kind of gets outa hand now and then... but what the heck! please r/r! :)


A/N: Ello! ;) I just felt like trying humor this time... and take a break out of my other vandread fic, "Confused Love", since I get nothing but Writer's block frrom that. Aaargh!   
  
____________________________________________________________   
  
Hibiki, Duero and Bart were at thier room, bored stiff. Hibiki had just escaped from Misty and Dita, and was very content at that. Duero was resting, after a whole tiring day at the clinic. But, as always, Bart was bieng his hyper self.   
  
"C'mon!! Let's play truth or dare!!" Bart yelled. He had been going around the ship eariler, and had caught a glimpse of Dita, Jura and Barnette playing a game he never heard of before, called 'truth or dare'.   
  
"Shaddup! I don't even know what that is!!" Hibiki yelled back, Duero had a curious glint in his eyes.   
  
"Then I'll teach you!!" Bart whined back. "C'mon!! we might have fun in this girl's game!"   
  
"That's why I don't know why, since it's a girl' game."   
  
"So's the food... it's female food. And you love it." Bart responded. "Who knows, it might be just as good!"   
  
That caught Hibiki. "How do you play?!"   
  
Duero and Hibiki waited for Bart to reply.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Err... we could ask the girls for that..."   
  
"Baka!! You got me curious for nothing!!" Hibiki yelled, and layed on his bed on a loud thump, Duero shook his head at Bart's idiot ways.   
  
"Oh, come on, let's pla--"   
  
"Uchujin-san!!" Dita said cheerfully, as she entered the room with a hot bowl of soup in her hands.   
  
Hibiki sweatdropped and sat up. "I thought I just got rid of you..."   
  
Dita ignored his comment and sat beside him on the bed while placing the bowl at Hibiki's front, the short guy responded by gulping it all up.   
  
"Yummy!!" Hibiki said contently. Duero went back to reading his book, and Bart whiped his tears away clumsily for bieng ignored just like that.   
  
"Arigato, Uchujin-san!" Dita replied cheerfully.   
  
"Hey, Dita." Bart said.   
  
"Dita can cook more for Uchujin-san if he wants!"   
  
"Dita..." Bart repeated.   
  
"Hey, sure!" Hibiki's voice said.   
  
"Diiiiiiitaaaaaaa........" Bart chanted.   
  
"Okay, how about roast beef?"   
  
"Dita." Duero said softly, peeping over his book.   
  
Dita blinked. "Hai, doctor?"   
  
"Bart seems to want to talk to you."   
  
"Hai, Bart-san?"   
  
"What's the big idea of listening to both of them, and ignoring me?!"   
  
Dita sweatdropped. "Gomen, Bart-san... Dita didn't notice you calling her..."   
  
"ArrGHH! Anyway, tell us how to play truth or dare." Bart said in anger. Dita's eyes lit up.   
  
"That's a good idea!! Let's play, Uchujin-san!" Dita said, giggling cheerfully.   
  
"You tell us how it goes first..." Hibiki replied, blinking. Duero put down his book as he listened curiously to Dita, and Bart listened with interest.   
  
"Um... it goes like this... someone spins a bottle... let's say Dita's that someone. And the bottle faces Uchujin-san... Dita asks him to pick truth or dare, if he picks truth, Dita can ask him anything I want. If he picks dare, then Dita can make him do anything. After his turn, it's his turn to spin the bottle. And that just goes on and on...and how we play it in Nirvana, if you don't do wha's asked of you or don't answer the truth, you have to take off one piece of clothing."   
  
"Peculiar. I want to test it." Duero said, rubbing his chin curiously.   
  
"Yey!! Who has a bottle?" Bart asked right away. The doctor gave him an empty bottle of medicine. "Thanks, Duero."   
  
"No way am I going to play this stupid game!" Hibiki announced, and lay on his side on the bed, head facing the wall. Dita, who was still sitting on the same bed, began to shake him whiningly.   
  
"Please, Uchujin-san!" Dita said beggingly.   
  
"Don't be such a spoiler, Hibiki..." Bart commented, Duero nodded his response.   
  
"No." Was all Hibiki could reply.   
  
"Dita'll cook for you again if you join...!" Dita told him cheerfully. Hibiki, who had a weakness for food, sat up right away and looked like he was read to play.   
  
"Oh, so this is where you guys are..." Misty's voice said, as she entered the boy's room. "Dita, that's naughty of you... bieng in a boy's room with three guys around. Tsk tsk... and in addition, on Hibiki's bed."   
  
Dita blinked. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
"Oh, nothing..." Misty replied, she forgot they didn't see anything malicsous in this kind of scenes. "So, what're you up to?"   
  
"Truth or blare..." Hibiki mumbled.   
  
"Dare." Bart said correctingly.   
  
"Whatever..."   
  
"Oh, cool!" Misty said, sitting down on the floor inbetween Bart and Hibiki. "Let me join!"   
  
So, it was settled. Misty would be playing along with them.   
  
"Who'll go first?" Bart asked, holding up the bottle.   
  
"Let me, melon head!" Misty announced, grabbing the bottle.   
  
"Melon head, she said..." Bart mumbled to himself, tears streaming down. Misty ignored him and spinned the bottle, which reluctantly faced the Duero.   
  
Duero blinked, and awaited Misty's response.   
  
"Well?" Misty asked impatiently.   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Truth or dare...?!" Misty replied. Dita sweatdropped, obviously this men weren't accustomed to what she and Misty knew.   
  
"Truth..."   
  
"Um..." Misty pondered. Then she rememberd Parfet. "What do you think of Parfet?"   
  
"I think she's very skilled."   
  
Misty and Dita sighed, this was going to be one long and boring game.   
  
Duero shrugged, and spinned the bottle. Bart.   
  
"Errr.... dare?" Bart replied.   
  
"Give me all your pills."   
  
Bart blinked, then tears came strolling out again. "Nooo!! It's mine!! My only heritage from Taraaku, my only left pride as a man!"   
  
"Give it to me, please." Duero repeated. Bart sobbed and threw his box of pills at Duero. "Arigato."   
  
Dita and Misty blinked. What on Earth could they see in those disgusting pills. Bart sobbed once more, and spun the bottle, it faced Dita.   
  
Hibiki gave a sigh of relief, good thing it wasn't him.   
  
"Truth!" Dita replied cheerfully.   
  
"What do you see in your beloved Uchujin-san?"   
  
Misty's vein popped as she saw both Dita and Hibiki blushed.   
  
"BELOVED?!" Hibiki yelled back at Bart. Bart shook a finger at him.   
  
"It's part of the game, Uchujin-san..." Bart said teasingly.   
  
"Shut up, asshole."   
  
"But Uchujin-san's nice..." Dita replied.   
  
"Nice?!" Duero and Bart replied. Misty seconded the motion.   
  
"And cute!" Misty said laughing. Even though it wasn't her turn, she wanted to add in too.   
  
"Cute isn't a nice description for a man!" Hibiki yelled at Misty. "So goes with nice! I am NOT nice!"   
  
"But Uchujin-san is very nice!" Dita answered back. "You don't need to hide it, it's alot better than bieng called evil!"   
  
"She has a point." Duero replied. "But it has to be more than bieng nice and cute."   
  
"And... and, I just like him. I don't know why." Dita replied, this made both her and Hibiki blush like mad.   
  
Misty had a vein popping of jealously. If this wasn't about Dita and Hibiki, she would've added that what she feels isn't 'like' but 'love'.   
  
"Hurry, Dita!" Misty snapped.   
  
"H, hai!" Dita replied, and spun the bottle. It was Misty.   
  
"Dare." Misty replied, with a natural glint in the eye.   
  
Dita thought hard, she was a really nice girl naturally. It was really hard to think of a consequence for someone who's been trying to test her patience ever since she'd arrive here. A consequence? to tell her to stop flirting with her Uchujin-san? That sounds stupid, she didn't own Hibiki. To stop yelling at her and picking on her? That sounded mean...   
  
Dita fidgeted with her fingers. "Dita doesn't know what to say..."   
  
"What?! Just say a consequence, it's so easy!" Misty retorted, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Go on!"   
  
Duero and Bart blinked. Hibiki sighed to himself and pulled Dita by the shoulder, and started whisper something to her. Misty cursed to herself, she certainly hated the scene infront of her. Dita's eyes suddenly lit up as Hibiki pulled away from her.   
  
"Uchujin-san says to make your consequence to stop yelling..."   
  
"What?! I yell at you?!" Misty yelled (^_~) as she stood up suddenly, pointing a finger at both Dita and Hibiki, and furiously shaking it.   
  
"Calm down!" Bart replied.   
  
"Shut up, melon head!"   
  
"Sit down, woman!" Hibiki yelled back. "First of all, you are right now! Besides, if you don't follow, then take of your clothing."   
  
Misty seemed to have reached her limit. She stomped her foot before sitting down. "Fine, I'll quit the damn yelling."   
  
Misty, who had an agravated look written on her face, spun the bottle. Finally, it was Hibiki's turn.   
  
"Choose, to end this stupid battle. Me or Dita?" She said simply.   
  
"Misty-san, Dita thinks that's to personal..."   
  
"Why? Coz you think he won't pick you?" Misty replied, but deep down, she certainly felt hurt. She knew wether Hibiki said it or not, Dita was who he liked. But she wanted to hear it from him directly.   
  
"Hibiki?" Bart said, edging forward to Hibiki, to hear it better. Duero had finally put his book down, and was watching the interesting scene with curiousity.   
  
Hibiki fidgeted with his fingers, and looked down, red in the face.   
  
"Uchujin-san..."   
  
"Well... I guess I have no choice..." Hibiki said. Everyone listened with burning curiousity.   
  
"I.... I...."   
  
"Hibiki, hurry!" Misty said.   
  
"I'll take this off!" Hibiki said grinning, as he pulled his ID of and tossing it in the center.   
  
"HIBIKI!!!" Misty yelled.   
  
"Woman, no yelling remember?!" Hibiki yelled back.   
  
"Fine!" Misty replied. Bart rolled over the form laughing, as Duero shook his head.   
  
"That was dissapointing, I got curious for nothing." Duero said.   
  
"You're a doctor, you don't seem to be like the gossip type." Bart said, blinking.   
  
Hibiki stole a glance at Dita, who was pouting to herself. And Misty was furious, he just sweatdropped.   
  
They continued the game, soon Duero had lost his coat, for refusing to go and kiss Parfet. Bart had been dared to sing, and everyone told him to shut up when he was on the 2nd verse, since it wasn't for the human ears, it was to freaky to the ears. This made him break into tears yet again, this made Misty angrier, and had wakked him on the head. Hibiki kept on refusing to do truth or dare, and was down to his unndershirt and pants. Guess he had no choice but to answer the next question... damn, did he hate this game.   
  
"HIBIKI!" Misty yelled, laughing into fits.   
  
"....d,dare..."   
  
Misty tapped on her cheek. Usually, in times like this, the last resort and the most exciting dare was...... the cabinet dare!!   
  
"Cabiinet Dare!!" Misty said, laughing once more.   
  
"Ehh??" Dita replied surprised. "Unfair, Misty-san....."   
  
"Whaaat?" Bart asked, Duero scratched his chin. Hibiki blinked in confusion.   
  
"Fine. Hibiki, pick me or Dita. This dare has nothing to do with like now..."   
  
Hibiki blinked. "Dita then, I guess.."   
  
Misty looked as if she was ready to pull her hair off. "Fine... the cabinet dare is, we stick you into a cabinet... for an hour. That's it."   
  
Bart broke into fits of laughter again.   
  
Dita and Hibiki blushed. Hibiki roared at Bart. "Shut up!"   
  
"But becuase you're so unwilling, then it's okay. You don't need to do it." Misty said smiling gleefully.   
  
"He has to do it, you said so. Or he has to take what's left of him and stand there naked." Duero informed her, Misty glared at the doctor meaningfully. "Besides, the cockpit of the Vandread is even tighter..."   
  
Hibiki blushed. True, the cockpit of Vandread WAS tight.... he even remembers Pyoro saying once 'I even smell erotism', and he yelled 'shut up' back. Goodthing Dita didn't notice that..   
  
Bart, who didn't seem to notice the conflict, kicked Hibiki and Dita into an empty cabinet which was abandoned on the corner of the room. He shut it before them and swiped a key from nowhere. Locked it, and tossed the key to Duero.   
  
"Bart, damn you!!!"   
  
"Bart! Get the ship moving!" BC's voice said.   
  
"Ryokai!" Bart replied, as his footsteps left the room.   
  
"This is boring!" Misty's voice said, and her footsteps vanishes too, as she left the room.   
  
Silence.   
  
"I'll be going now, too." Duero's voice informed him, as he left too.   
  
Another moment of silence.   
  
The cabinet was really small.   
  
Dita was very uncomfortable.   
  
She kept shifting positions.   
  
Hibiki was getting irritated.   
  
"Stop it, woman!" Hibiki hissed.   
  
"But it's tight..."   
  
Hibiki sweatdropped.   
  
Dita groaned once more. Hibiki suddenly slumped and sat into the cabinet's floor, and dragged Dita along so she would be sitting on his lap.   
  
"Better?"   
  
"Hai! Dita feels like she's operating the united Dread and Vanguard....." Dita said cheerfully, Hibiki shrugged and leaned against the cabinet's wall.   
  
"Damn those people..."   
  
"Hmmm...." Dita slumped and leaned back, causing the back of her head to rest on Hibiki's shoulder. "How much longer...."   
  
Hibiki shrugged once more, it was a good thing it was dark, or Dita would've noticed his blush.   
  
End.   
  
P.S. sorry!! I suck at endings.... 


End file.
